1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-14304 discloses a conventional terminal fitting that can be inserted into a cavity formed in a connector housing. The terminal fitting includes a rectangular tubular connecting portion with which a mating terminal is connectable by being inserted from the front. A resiliently deformable locking lance projects from an inner surface of the cavity, and a locking projection is formed on a peripheral wall of the connecting portion for engagement with the locking lance. The terminal fitting is retained in the cavity by engaging the locking lance with the locking projection. The locking projection is formed by hammering out the rear end edge of a front side of peripheral wall to define a substantially conical shape pointed toward the front end.
The retaining reliability of the terminal fitting can be increased by increasing an area of engagement of the locking projection with the locking lance, i.e. increasing a projecting amount of the locking projection. However, an attempt to increase the projecting amount of the locking projection requires the peripheral wall to be hammed to a greater extent and thins the locking projection by that much, thereby causing a problem of reducing the rigidity of the locking projection. In other words, the thickness of the peripheral wall restricts a degree of freedom in forming the locking projection in the prior art.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to increase a degree of freedom in forming a locking projection.